Heretofore, a two roll take-up or batcher has had a packing ratio between the two bed rolls which was determined by a fixed chain drive ratio which would give, a packing ratio of for example, two, two and one-half to three per cent. To vary this packing ratio the chain drive between them had to be changed.
It is proposed that a variable speed mechanism be connected in the power transmission between the two bed rolls with a means of varying the packing ratio responsive to tension in the fabric. This is accomplished by having a torque controlled drive controlling the variable speed mechanism between the two rolls.